


if i’m not here to love you (what am i here for?)

by ignaIoser



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, basically how i wanted 1x14 to go, i was sad i’m sorry, penelope i miss u, posie - Freeform, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser
Summary: This is sad but it’s posie breakdown hours pls forgive me
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 35





	if i’m not here to love you (what am i here for?)

**Author's Note:**

> JEJFKSJDJD i’m sorry okay?

Josie ran through the halls of the school, Penelope’s letter in hand. She ran, until she got into the opened space lounge. 

“Penelope. Don’t leave,” and with the Penelope turned around. 

Josie could see how broken the shorter girl was. Penelope sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“For months, weeks, I tried to force you to give me only one reason to stay. And instead, you gave me a thousand reasons to go,” Penelope breathed out. 

Josie stepped closer the Penelope. She scanned her face, and her face was unreadable, which was uncommon tje the ravenette. 

“You knew for months? That you were leaving?” Josie’s voice cracked, yet she tried to hide her sadness. She couldn’t have Penelope knowing she still loved her with every bit of her heart. 

“My mom got a job. I’ll be going to a witch only school, so no Lizzie.” 

Josie let out a shaky breathe. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She looked to the floor, and Penelope lifted her head up by her chin, and wiped the few tears away from Josie’s face. 

“I had to let you see that you are worth so much, Jojo,” Josie’s heart throbbed at the use of Penelope’s nickname for her. “I had to show you that you were strong, and that you can live without Lizzie glued to your hip, because one day, you’ll have to.”

Penelope winced at Josie’s visible hurt, and confusion. “I don’t understand..”

“One day,” she says, taking Josie into her arms, “you’ll see, why I did everything that I did. You’ll see why every comment I made to Lizzie, and why I did everything I could to benefit you.”

Josie had no words. She was truly, and utterly broken. She was broken with just the breakup, she had no idea how she’d be able to survive when Penelope is thousands of miles away. 

“I did everything, all for you,” Penelope let another tear fall, and before she carried on, she took a deep breath the gather herself. “I’ve been keeping track of what has ever been written in the Salvatore School with this-“ Penelope pulled out a large ringed notebook, with a couple stickers for decoration- “I used the pens that I gave everyone for Christmas.”

“But.. you gave me one for Christmas.” Josie could almost be sick, she cringed at the fact Penelope could have easily read all the hateful words Josie used to her. 

“No, I made sure I didn’t spell yours. I could never read your private thoughts. You tell me when you’re ready.”

Josie took comfort in this fact. However, she was still not really to let the girl go. 

“So why do you have to leave? Why not stay? You don’t get along with your mom.”

“I cant stay here, knowing what’s going to happen to you. I didn’t want to wait around and see what comes next,” Penelope took a deep breath in before telling Josie what would happen when she and Lizzie turned 22. “Please, Josie, read everything your dad wrote about something called the merge.” 

Josie slowly nodded, letting the last few tears fall from her face. Penelope stepped even closer to Josie, taking her into a longing hug. “I love you, Josette. I love you so fucking much. And that’s why I cant stay here, knowing the possibility that you’ll-“

At that, Penelope let out a huge sob. She quickly collected herself. This time, it was Josie who spoke. 

“I love you too. I love you Penelope Aspen Park. I didn’t know I could love a person so much.” Penelope laughed at the use of her full name. 

Josie took Penelope’s face in her hands, and her lips found Penelope’s, which met her half way. 

They kissed for what felt like hours. However, they had to face the inevitable. 

Penelope was leaving. 

“I wish I’d have just read the fucking letter!” Josie yelled, and kicked a chair nearby. Penelope shot a look to Josie, before resting her forehead on hers. 

“Now you know. While I’m gone, Josie, all I ask of you is to take care of yourself. Separate yourself from Lizzie for a while. It’ll do you both good.” Josie scoffed. 

“Yeah, well she knew you were leaving and didn’t tell me either. So, believe me I will be avoiding her for a while.” Josie sighed, and the pair went back into a comfortable silence, them just admiring each other’s company. 

Then Penelope’s phone vibrating, signalling that Amelija, Penelope’s mom, was outside. Or at least that’s what Josie thought. 

Penelope let out a shaky breath. She lifted her head off Josie’s, and took the brunette’s hand and placed it over her heart. 

All Josie could feel was the repetitive thump of Penelope’s heart. “Promise me that you’ll take care of you. Take some time to yourself. Your dad knows, he’ll give you time off.”

Penelope began to walk away, until she felt a cold hand pull her back. Josie pulled her into another enticing kiss. She poured her feelings into it, knowing it may be the last time she’ll ever kiss Penelope. She’d hoped that Penelope know what Josie was thinking at the exact moment. 

Penelope took one last glance at the girl she has been madly in love with since she was 13. The girl who let everyone treat her like crap. The girl that let Penelope love her. 

She walked away, with a heavy weight on her chest. She felt as if she couldn’t breath. The last five years being pulled away from her. She didn’t know who she was when she didn’t love Josie. 

Now, all that was left were their memories. 

Josie was left. Left with nothing but the sounds of her sobs and the crackling fire behind her.


End file.
